


An Unusual Adoption

by Linorien



Series: Twin Tales [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix Eligable, Gen, mentions of Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Merlin had Lancelot lie and say he was the fifth son of Lord Eldred. But what did the other four sons (and one daughter) think about that?Prompt: Write a story about a rumour making its way through the grapevine.
Series: Twin Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228421
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	An Unusual Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Twin Tales universe where Lancelot's lie was never discovered.

Tristan put little stock in rumours as a rule. They were usually just gossip anyway. Whispers about who might be courting who and which foreign princess was now looking for a husband. Which he was decidedly not interested in. 

But he also knew that rumours sometimes did include a vein of truth. Which is why he perked his ear up at hearing of a new knight in Camelot who was thrilling all the ladies. Tristan wished he could go see who this was, but he was in Wales for the year. 

It was another of the son-exchanges his father was so fond of. Lord Eldred was a staunch believer of learning from experience. And of those experiences being wide and varied. So as soon as one of his sons became old enough, eight summers old, he would pack the kid up and bring them to one of his friends somewhere in Camelot to live there for a few months and learn from another noble house. 

Tristan remembered when his older brother Raulf had first left and Tristan had wanted desperately to join him. He was especially jealous when his brother came back after his trip with so many exciting stories. Soon it was his turn and it became less fun over the years. And when the three month trips progressed to spending an entire year with another family, Tristan started to believe it was because his father didn’t love him. But that was a story for another time. 

Since he became a knight, he hadn't been sent on any exchanges. He travelled on his own now, frequently volunteering to escort important couriers between kingdoms. Except then his father had suddenly arranged for him to spend a year in Wales with his friend Lord Talbot.

The fact that Princess Angharad was now of age clearly had nothing to do with it. 

The fact that Wales was not yet an ally of Camelot also had nothing to do with King Uther fully supporting this visit.

Tristan had no intention of courting any princess. He wanted to know more about this new knight. So, for once in his life, he chased the rumours. At first he just heard the tittering affections of the ladies talking of his muscles, and his chocolate brown eyes, and luscious wavy hair. Tristan’s dreams at night started to echo these rumours. 

But the next detail put a rest to that. Apparently this heartthrob knight was of the House of Sefan. His own house. 

Which was very confusing. Raulf had seemed content in the priesthood; there was no way he was going to take up arms with his leg the way it was either. Merrick fit the description, but he’d been a knight for six years already. Certainly not a new knight. It would only make sense if the rumours were about Guimar. But Guimar had another year before he took the final test to become a knight. Unless he had taken it early. Which, Tristan admitted, was possible. 

The rumours did seem to suggest this new knight was exceptional, good enough to join the ranks one year early certainly. 

Tristan waited for a letter from his brother sharing the good news himself. After all, this was only a rumour. Maybe it was actually someone from Cawel. Or they meant Sarrasint. He had become a knight only last year. Still a stretch though. He waited for more information to come through the rumour mill. 

Late summer brought word of this knight winning many tournaments. He gave his favours to many young ladies, not all of them of noble birth. That bit had to be false. Maybe they were minor nobles and whatever traveller had witnessed the tournament simply didn’t recognise them. Regardless, it didn’t sound like his youngest brother at all. Guimar despised all the pomp that came with tournaments. He was proud to serve as a squire, but he liked having fun too much to put up with any more formality than he had to. There was no way this knight could be his youngest brother. 

But it wasn’t until two weeks later that the knight was brought up in conversation at dinner and the biggest information was revealed. Brought up by the princess, no less. 

“His name is Lancelot,” she was telling her friend. “I’m trying to convince my father to let me visit before winter comes in. Surely an alliance with Camelot would be more useful than marrying one of the princes from Warwickshire.”

Tristan was grateful he was too far down the table to be interrogated about this new family member of his. He instead made sure he was quite engaged in his conversation with Sir Gilbert next to him. 

He sent a letter to Merrick as soon as supper was finished, demanding to know the truth of the rumours. 

Eight days later, he had a reply.

_ Tristan, _

_ I forgot that the gossip of nobles spreads so far or I would’ve written you sooner. It really is an interesting tale. Prince Arthur has been stressed over the dwindling numbers of knights. There have been many attacks by creatures lately that have had many of our number injured. Each time we go out to fight there are fewer of us and still the same number of squires.  _

_ Then one day his servant claims he knows someone who will make a fine knight. Saved his life or something. Of course, you’ve seen yourself how clumsy his servant is so we were all doubtful. Maybe this man just stopped him falling down the stairs. But the prince agreed to let him try out. And here’s where it gets interesting.  _

_ He claims to be Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Sefan. You read that right. I wasn’t there to watch the trial, but Bors said he disarmed the prince. You know as well as I do how rare that is. In this, the rumours are true. He is an excellent fighter.  _

_ At least with his sword. Whatever training he had was woefully lacking in anything else. _

_ I know the king was suspicious, we all were. But nothing more came of it. Raulf even looked at the heraldry book in the library and he was listed in our family tree. Right between Cariad and myself.  _

_ He saved Prince Arthur’s life too. Rewarded with full knighthood because of it. And the prince seems to be quickly becoming friends with him. Merrick said he is friendly with the squires, too, and spends time helping them train.  _

_ So we’ve adopted him. If anyone asks, he’s been in one of the southern kingdoms for so long we hardly know him anymore. _

_ We hope you’re also in on the game. _

_ Your siblings, _

_ Merrick + Raulf, Cariad, Guimar _

That his other siblings had signed the letter written by Merrick was unusual, but Tristan suppose they wanted to prove that all four of them were in on the plan. He wondered what, if anything, they had told Father. 

_ P.S. There is no way Lancelot planned this ruse ahead of time. As far as we can tell, he has no idea we are part of the house he claimed. He hasn’t attempted to bring it up with any of us. _

Tristan folded the letter, considered it, and then tossed it in the fire. Why not. He trusted his family. And for all the times he’s been welcomed into someone else’s family for a year, it was high time they welcomed someone into their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out the main story in this universe: Twin Tales.


End file.
